Gakuto Hara
Gakuto Hara (原 がくと,'' Hara Gakuto'')'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Yumegakure's Hirasaka Clan. He is a barrier ninjutsu expert, "all-rounder" medic, and career chūnin. Gakuto Hara is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background TBA Personality Anxious | Dependable | Sensitive | Violent Appearance Gakuto is a lean young man with red eyes and long, unruly blue hair which sweeps down in front of his face. He has a rough-looking, rebellious image, totally at odds with his chosen vocation. His genin mission attire is somewhat convoluted: many of Gakuto's additions reflect his specialization and apply directly to his combat techniques. Gakuto wears an ochre kimono shirt and purple pants with a red belt, later replaced by his headband, and a purple happuri face guard. He has a large black utility belt laden with miniature scrolls and small to mid-sized bags for mission supplies (mostly his customized seals and paper bombs) and a medical pouch at his back. Like his parents, he wears the traditional hood of the Hirasaka clan in the form of a violet overcoat with a white-furred hood. Upon making chūnin, Gakuto declines to wear the obligatory flak jacket full-time. His chūnin active duty clothes fit the village standard and are geared to escape notice: he wears dark-coloured cargo pants and a dark 3/4-sleeved shirt with a collar. He keeps a set of black chakra-channelling gloves on him at all times, tucked into the utility belt at his hip when he isn't wearing them. He has swapped his hood for a purple shemagh and his shoes are high black ninja sandals, with most of the foreleg and shin equipped with black guards. He has a leather holster on his thigh for his summoning scrolls. Gakuto also wears two black harnesses - one across his chest and one around his waist - to carry his shortblades. Abilities General Abilities * Hirasaka Clan Taijutsu and Combat Transformation Technique: (*while in use is surrounded by a lightning-like aura, capable of generating electricity that can be utilized in an offensive and destructive manner) * Earth Release * Lightning Release * Hirasaka Clan Taijutsu, Electric Bombs, and Swords * Barrier Ninjutsu, Scrolls (Confusion Dispel, Chakra Seal, etc.) Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Gakuto Hara and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Gakuto's favourite food is natto. He dislikes gummies. * His hobby is shogi. * The name "Gakuto" comes from the word "gakutoku" (学徳), meaning "Learning And Virtue". * "Hirasaka" might be a reference to Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉平坂 or 黄泉比良坂) from Shinto mythology, which is the slope that descends into Yomi, the underworld. * His moniker of the '''Nidaime's Ghost '(二代目の精, Nidaime no Sei) is actually a pun on the kanji "精", which can be used as both "ghost, spirit" and "fertilization", referencing the ongoing gag of Gamut's mysterious parentage. * Gakuto is associated with the Vermilion Bird of the South, one of the Four Symbols in Chinese cosmology and representative of the element of Fire. It is described as a red bird that resembles a pheasant with a five-colored plumage and is perpetually covered in flames. The Vermilion bird is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behavior, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, with its feathers in many different hues of vermilion. * Gakuto wishes to fight X. * Gakuto’s favourite word is “nakayado” (中宿), meaning “inn where one rests on the way”. Quotes * (To Yoshino Nara) "I think I'm going to suffer for Kine right now immediately at this point in time." * (To Itachi Uchiha) "Quit saying odd shit. Just stop." * (To Yoshino Nara) "Again and again, I'll try to rebuild it, just like before." * (To Ine Hōki, about Zetsu) "Ok, see, this is MY question: Are we talking about things LIKING eating kids or eating kids out of convenience/necessity. Are children specific targets or collateral. Is this some Hansel and Gretel gingerbread witch nonsense or are these hypothetical kids just part of a hypothetical line of unfortunate suckers?" * (To Ine Hōki) "I’m really just out here asking you kids to stop worrying about voring each other and go back to the simple stuff like making life changing decisions on inadvisable amounts of recreational intoxicants." * (To Yoshino Nara) "Ooh, blood?" Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC